


Teeth

by Sycophantism



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, M/M, TheMcNobody's Valiant AU, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: Zug is annoyed by White Hat's flat teeth. He doesn't know why. White Hat does.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> ?? ?????? ? ? ????
> 
> "be the change you want to see in the world"
> 
> I want to see more Valiant AU fics... 
> 
> tfw having to write the content u wish was already in the tag. 
> 
> Inspired by/based on this pic https://naughtyspaghatti.tumblr.com/post/163477263745/just-a-draft-but-heres-a-little-peek-at-what-im

Those… flat teeth. They were nothing what one would expect from an eldritch like White Hat - indeed, the world had a baseline with Black Hat as the authority on eldritch abominations, and he displayed a frightening set of green daggers for fangs. But White Hat went out of his way to present himself as one completely separated from his eldritch roots. It permeated his entire being, extending to his wardrobe, to his demeanor, and even to the physical manifestation of his form. 

It was _weird_.

Zug squinted at the hero as he plucked delicately at his strawberries, daintily slicing it with his teeth just at the root of the leaf, then laying the greenery on the edge of his plate. Every gesture was made with care, precise and ceremonious. White Hat was one of the most meticulous people Zug had ever seen, in everything that he did, no matter how trivial. It annoyed him to no end. 

Those teeth. Those flat teeth. It bothered Zug for reasons beyond his comprehension, and the nagging sense of irritation wouldn’t let him move on from the stupid train of thought. What was it about them that agitated him so?

It wasn’t until White Hat took notice that Zug was able to figure it out. Or rather, White Hat was the first to understand Zug’s fascination, sneaking up behind the inventor as he was stripping a grease-smeared shirt over his head from work. Changing into clean clothes for dinner was an oft-enforced rule of the house, and it was one of the many things that Zug had given up fighting. 

Shirt sleeves still on, having no time to shed it fully, Zug jerked when White Hat’s hands laid over his upper arms. “What the fuck,” he spat, shooting a glare over his shoulder. 

“I could not help but notice your scrutiny these last few days,” White Hat downright purred, face hovering aggravatingly close to Zug’s paper bag. 

“What?” He scowled, already irate by the accusation. As if he was paying extra attention to this pansy-ass hero--

Wiggling slightly, White Hat sighed, the sound almost dreamy (Zug gagged internally). “Any extra attention from you is impossible to miss,” he continued, and Zug felt something like a nuzzle against his jawline. It made his nose scrunch up, lips drawing back nearly into a snarl.

Until he felt the gentle, unmistakable scrape of teeth against the tendon of his neck. He went still, a peculiar tremor slithering down his body. Breath catching, he found his gaze fixed in place, locked where it had rested on the ground. 

White Hat let a grin creep over his lips as he repeated the gesture, now pressing a little added weight into the motion. He felt Zug’s arms tighten under his hands, and he huffed out a soft laugh through his nose. “I knew it,” he chirped, voice lower than usual. Sensing the doctor’s impending outburst, likely to yell at the hero for making assumptions, White Hat allowed himself to finally, properly, bite down, albeit gently, on Zug’s shoulder.

The inventor stiffened further, practically on his toes as he hunched over with a strangled sound of anger and, yes, there it was, _pleasure_. “My dear doctor,” White Hat ventured, leaning his cheek against Zug’s shoulder to smile up at him, “Do I sense a trace of _masochism_?” 

“Fucker,” Zug hissed, twisting his arms in the sleeves up until White Hat once again nipped at the skin of his neck, making him grunt and shudder. 

“Language,” White Hat scolded, playfully. Nuzzling forward, feeling Zug’s body twitch and resist squirming, White Hat decided not to push his little inventor too badly today. He wanted them both to enjoy this. 

Pressing his nose into the junction between neck and shoulder, White Hat indulged himself with a chaste kiss, blushing for the first time with that, before opening his mouth and biting down hard on the vulnerable tendons. 

Zug’s entire body was wracked with a shiver, shoulders hunching as he bent forward, head hanging as he choked on a gasp. Shaking through the heavy pressure, the sting of the teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut behind his goggles. Flat or not, human or not, biting hurt. It sent a twisted sort of thrill through his gut, made something tighten up and squirm inside of him. Panting, furious at himself for being rendered breathless this easily, he ignored the blush creeping up his neck as White Hat repositioned and bit him once again. His neck would be littered with dark and red markings before long, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, to twist away, legs slowly weakening as the pleasure heated his entire body. 

So this was what had bothered him about White Hat’s teeth. It had been disappointment, or the anticipation of disappointment; the fangs of a carnivore would deliver far better than the flat incisors of an herbivore. And yet this was anything but disappointing.

He was leaning heavily against White Hat before long, face flushed and heated under the paper bag as he fought for each breath, sweating soaking through his binder and slick soaking through his briefs. White Hat held tightly to him, arms now wrapped around his front and supporting his weight as he bit and sucked along the expanse of his neck. Bleary and unfocused, Zug struggled to reconnect with his annoyance, any sense of resentment he had for White Hat, for everything the hero stood for.

He was completely out of touch with the rest of the world, with whatever existed outside of this moment, this situation. He just wanted more. 

Shivering and quaking, he let his head loll back, fighting with his bound arms and managing to get a hand through the sleeve. Shoving it beneath the waistband of his pants, he choked on a sob as he cupped himself through his briefs. Desperate, frenetic, he bucked into his own palm, grinding down against himself as the need mounted. White Hat purred behind him, slithering a hand down to join his, laying it over Zug’s and adding pressure, adding on weight until the inventor’s hips were jerking forward to eke out his orgasm. Muffling his shout of pleasure, Zug hastily turned his face into his shoulder, eyes squeezing shut as he dug a finger against his clit and worked himself into that explosive pleasure. 

And then it was done, his shivering form crumpling as his knees buckled from the strength of his climax. White Hat caught him with ease, prepared for it, already peppering his neck and bruises with kisses. White Hat eased the shirt down Zug’s arms, letting it drop to the ground. Zug trudged, bow-legged even with White Hat’s help, to the bed, collapsing promptly onto it as soon as he was released. Flopping face-down, he drew his legs up and curled into a ball, rubbing his face against the blankets with a sigh, then a grunt of annoyance. 

White Hat perched himself on the bed beside Zug, smiling sympathetically down at the inventor as he recovered. Laying a hand on Zug’s back, he first gave it a reassuring rub, then allowed his fingers to wander, stroking the pad of his thumb over one bruise, then trailing his fingers along the rising welts on the back of Zug’s neck. Each touch to the tender areas elicit a shiver from the inventor, the occasional twitch, until finally he squirmed over onto his side and swatted the hero’s hand away with a tired groan. “Fuckoff,” he muttered, voice slurred as he shoved at the hero.

Beaming, White Hat leaned down to peck Zug’s bag, ignoring the way it made the inventor flail both hands at him in annoyance. “Dinner is in half an hour,” White Hat reminded him, teasing. Zug grumbled wordlessly, managing only through the closeness of their relationship to communicate that he damn well wasn’t going to move from this spot even for dinner. 

Heart swelling all at once at how close he’s managed to grow with Zug, White Hat gingerly coaxes away the paper bag, pausing when it made the inventor tense, then continuing only when Zug had relaxed again. Bending over the inventor, he pressed a delicate kiss beneath Zug’s eye. “I’ll have Clemencia bring you something later,” he murmured, taking pity on his employee as he stood. “Rest now.”

Mumbling, already drained from the day’s work and now exhausted by the impromptu sex, Zug rolled over and scrounged around for his pillow, tugging it down and wrapping all four limbs around it before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> luv bites 
> 
> pls feed me comments, im a hungee bean


End file.
